


A Court of Thorns and Roses headcanons

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Assorted ACOTAR headcanons :) Each chapter title is what the headcanons are about





	1. Elucian getting together

****

  * Feyre's having a hard time in the Spring Court. Lucien is incredibly suspicious of her and Feyre is lonely. The decision is made that as a political ploy and to provide the best distraction and help for Feyre (much to the disdain and full blown anger of Nesta) Elain will be sent to the Spring Court as a sign of ‘peace’ from the Night Court.
  * Not that she would ever tell Nesta but it was her idea to go. She still loves her fiancé (can she even call him that anymore?) but she’s curious about the red headed Fae who gave her his jacket at Hybern. She still has it, she hid it from Nesta, and every now and again she will take it out and wonder about that man who had given it to her.
  * She’s delivered to the Spring Court by Amren, with shackles around her wrists and a gag in her mouth. She knew that no harm would come to her from Amren but she couldn’t help but feel a little scared. Especially when it came time to dump her with the note. It needed to be believable, that it could really be from the Court of Nightmares, and Elain, full of ideas and having heard Mor’s tragic story, took it upon herself to nail the note into her ribs, right where Cassian told her it wouldn’t be fatal, after assuring her that she didn’t have to do it.
  * She could be strong for Feyre, just like she had always been for her.
  * Amren made sure she was in range of Spring Court sentries before making a show of magic to get their attention, and then leaving Elain, shaking and bleeding.
  * She was taken straight away to Tamlin’s study where he, Ianthe, Feyre and Lucien were.
  * When Lucien saw her it was like he could finally breathe after nearly drowning. He tried so hard to convince Tamlin to rescue her, he knew he would need his High Lords help, but Tamlin always refused claiming that they had bigger problems to deal with.
  * First he noticed her torn clothes and the wound at her side, the nail an obvious reminder as to what his brother did to Rhysand’s third, her matted hair, her delicate features, the colour that had drained from her face, and finally the iron engagement ring she wore on her left hand.
  * He approached her carefully, scared to frighten her after the horrors she was sure to have seen at the Night Court, but before he could reach her she was being slammed into for a hug by Feyre and then taken away to a healer before he could speak to her.
  * He didn’t waste time though, and as soon as the healer let people into the room he was the first in line.
  * Elain noted his features as he came into her room. Tall, broad shoulders, fiery red hair, one russet eye and one, was it metal? And jagged scars slashing one side of his face. She thinks that he is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.
  * He pulls up a chair and sits next to her. They just sit there, watching each other, when Lucien introduces himself.
  * He starts talking when she interrupts him. “I don’t want a mate.”
  * He goes still, of course he thought this was a possibility but he hoped that maybe the bond would snap into place with her too.
  * “It’s just that I’m already engaged.” She says, to which he replies “to a man who gave you an iron ring?” He doesn’t mean to say it so coldly, but he can’t help it when he feels so frozen inside. Elain can see straight through it though, and knows that she hurt him. It wasn’t her intention, she just needed him to know that she couldn’t have a mate. What she couldn’t tell him was because she wouldn’t be in Prythian long, and hoped that one day she could go home.
  * “but I would love a friend.” She says gently. He half heartedly smiles and says it would be his pleasure.
  * For a friend he sure avoids her a lot.
  * Like to the point she has to hunt the idiot down. She even enlists Feyre to help her, to no real avail.
  * They don’t start spending time together until one day she sees him in the corridor and _literally slams him against the wall_ and demands his attention. She doesn’t know where all this rage and strength is coming from but she does know she’s getting really sick of Lucien avoiding her.
  * They start by walking around the gardens, Lucien explaining what all the flowers are listening and answering to all of Elain’s questions. He also takes her to the pool of moonlight and tells her she can swim of she wants, but she refuses every time.
  * They have become good friends, nothing more, and Lucien can sense how much she wants to see what the moonlight is like on her skin. One day when they’re taking their daily stroll (after Lucien finishes his duties everyday, Elain refuses to let him go to sleep before he’s had some time to himself first, and he can’t really say no to her) he pushes her into the pool as a joke. She immediately starts sputtering and struggling and that when he realises that she can’t swim and jumps in after her. He apologises and apologises but he still hasn’t taken gotten her out of the pond yet. He’s just swimming while holding her tightly to him, arms wrapped around her waist.
  * Elain says that she’s fine and it’s okay, she knows he didn’t do it out of malice, but she’s not moving either. Instead she presses a quick kiss to his cheek and lingers there, her nose grazing the side of his face. He cant help but turn his face so that their noses are touching, and he’s about to lean in when she clears her throat and moves away. Well as much as she can when he’s still holding her.
  * He takes the hint and awkwardly helps her out of the pond before telling her that he has a job he forgot to do and hurries off, leaving her wet and at the stream.
  * Elain goes to Feyre and cries. She doesn’t know what’s happening to her and she feels so confused. She is engaged to another man who lets be honest probably thinks that she is dead, and while he’s grieving she’s off dallying with another man. A very attractive, funny, man. Who’s has hair that she wants to run her hands through, and a laugh as sweet as honey. It makes her wonder what else about him is sweet. Then she scolds herself for thinking such things.
  * Feyre reassures her that what she is feeling is perfectly fine but Elain can’t help but feel guilty, not just because of her fiancé but also because she is still just using Lucien to further the agenda of the Night Court.
  * The next day when she sees Lucien she tries to talk to him again but he brushes her off. She grabs him arm and is like “don’t make me beg, Lucien, please.” His knees go weak for her and all he wants to do is make her smile again but he did a lot of thinking and realised some stuff.
  * He realised that she would always be at risk with him. For cauldrons sake when Rhysand sent her he nailed that note into her. That wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t her mate. And he couldn’t bare it she got hurt because of him. For fucks sake he’s in love with her. He fell hard and fast and she’s in love with someone else and it’s fine as long as she’s happy but he knows that she isn’t and it’s kills him inside.
  * He does something that he hadn’t done in a while, and that’s be honest to her and honest to himself. He tells her that it’s too painful to watch her loving someone else, and longing for a man that isn’t him. He tells her that she is the best friend that he’s ever had, but it’s not enough. He will always care for her and if she ever needs anything he’ll be there, but right now he needs to do his job, because he needs a distraction from her. Because just looking at her causes him to fracture when he knows she’ll never be his.
  * Elain cries as she watches him leave. Then she calls out “Anything I need?” He turns towards her and nods slowly. “Then take me home.”
  * Feyre thinks it’s stupid, Lucien thinks it’s stupid (but he would never really deny her anything), they aren’t even going to bring it up with Tamlin, but Elain is determined to return to her fiancé to see where they stand and to work out her feelings.
  * Lucien Winnows them in the middle of the night to the edge of the wall, from there they find the weak spots and then Winnow again.
  * They are both are nervous approaching the house, which resembles a prison with the high fence surrounding the place.
  * Lucien waits while Elain goes in alone, but close enough so that he can hear if anything goes wrong. All is silent until he hears screaming and smashing. He runs in with his sword out to see Elain being cornered by the Lord and his whole family.
  * He’s never been so infuriated in his life. Elain is obviously terrified and she’s standing in the hall way, shaking and begging for them to stop and she just wants to explain. But her fiancé is shouting at her, saying that she isn’t Elain, Elain isn’t a monster.
  * Lucien doesn’t kill them all, but fuck is he tempted. Instead he just goes to the sobbing Elain and Winnows them away to the forest.
  * He doesn’t ask her what happened, he doesn’t need her to tell him because he knew deep down that her fiancé would never accept her this way, despite the fact that she is still the beautiful, sweet, pure woman she was before.
  * Elain cries even harder when he tells her this, and in a moment of weakness confesses everything to him about the Night Court, Rhys and Feyre, and the real reason she’s at the Spring Court.
  * He doesn’t say anything, just picks her up in his arms and carries/winnows her back to the mansion. She continues to cry and he takes her all the way to her room, still not saying anything. He sets her in her bed and tries to go but she wraps her arms around his neck and doesn’t let him. “Please Lucien, we need to talk about this.” “So that you and Feyre know I won’t tell Tam?” “No, because you are my best fiend and only real friend I’ve ever had. No one has ever wanted to spend time with me for any others reasons than they think I’m pretty and my father has money. And the I met you… And you appreciated me. You made me feel special. And _you never judged me_ because of my past.”
  * Her arms are still around his neck and he’s kneeling on the ground and she is sitting in front of him and it’s like someone else was controlling his body when he leaned up and kissed her.
  * And when Elain kissed him back it was like something slammed into her. She pulled back and gasped because she knew what it was, it was like the instinct was running through her veins. _You’re my mate you’re my mate you’re my mate you’re my mate._
  * She kissed him again, with every fibre of her being. She slid off the bed until she was straddling him and she thinks she just might be able to do this for the rest of their immortal lives.




	2. ACOTAR and ToG crossover

**ToG** **and ACOTAR universes meeting**

  * I know you think Aelin and Rhys would be the ultimate Brotp but have you thought of CASSIAN AND AEDION??? I feel like in another life they would’ve been fuck buddies. Just putting it out there.
  * And FENRYS AND CASSIAN??? The best of the friends.
  * Like Aedion and Fenrys would slot perfectly into our bat trio it’s lovely.
  * I feel like Rowan and Azriel would understand each other on a spiritual level. Like something that transcends their different universes. It would’ve gone something like _Azriel:_ Woman are so hard to understand. _Rowan:_ Fuckin tell me about it.
  * AMREN AND MANON GUYS. Like people would be honestly terrified to go into rooms when they are together. Except Elide. She would scoff and act like the two woman are kittens that have escaped their enclosure.
  * Feyre, Mor and Amren would stop and stare eyes wide the moment they saw Fenrys and Connall together. They’d just mutter “Twins? Twinssssss.” Over and over again.
  * Despite the fact that they are all in loving relationships they don’t mind appreciating the obvious good looks of everyone else. However all it takes is one up and down look towards Rowan from Mor at the wrong moment and Aelin snaps. She is the most territorial Fae to ever have lived and the growl she shoots towards Mor makes Feyre go to Mor’s side and bare her own teeth. Upon seeing Feyre, Lysandra backs up Aelin and alllllll the men in the room collectively shit themselves over the possibility of these women fighting each other.
  * It blows over after Lil Evangeline stalks up to Lysandra and pulls her down by her sleeve and whispers something in her ear. Lysandra nods and asks the room where the closest bathroom is. Lucien smiles politely and offers to escort the ‘Little Lady’ (unsurprising Rhys came up with that one) to the bathroom. He holds out his arm for her to take like any gentleman would but she just gasps when she sees him and excitedly says “We match!!” While pointing at the scars on their faces. It breaks the hearts of everyone in the room that Little Lucien and the Little Lady have so much in common. Elain gets especially sad and walks forward and crouches down so that she can be eye level with Evangeline when she talks to her. With that the tension in the room disappears.
  * So like everyone’s met Dorian and Manon and no one can quite figure out if they’re a thing or not??? Like Dorian is this beautiful affectionate soul and Manon is lowkey a monster? Not even a nice monster she’s barely pleasant to anyone. It’s not until they all sit down for dinner or something and Nesta (one of the people Manon likes) and Dorian politely asks her if he can sit there instead. She says yes of course and Dorian sits down and they all start eating in their merry way. Everyone’s eyeing Manon and Dorian (who are subtly holding hands under the table) and she’s honestly so sick of it so when he’s finished eating she turns his face towards her and kisses him hard and deep, pretty much answering anyone’s questions about their relationship. (Feyre and Rhys also catch Manon whispering to Dorian how much she’s loves him when she thinks no one can hear her and the pair find it quite cute honestly.)
  * Rhys and Feyre don’t know whether to like Aelin or be deathly terrified of her. It’s not until they go to the Rainbow and Aelin embraces the music and life that they figure out she’s just like them and no one that appreciates music that much can be that bad.
  * There’s this one very emotional night where they all tell each other their stories. There’s no one in the room who hasn’t gone through something horrible and traumatising and speaking about it with people who really understand is nice. Rhys understands how Aelin can be horribly upset about her past even though she lived in wealth. He understands how she could still care even if she 'wasn’t suffering as much as other people’.
  * Lorcan and Azriel always run into each other in the middle of the night. Like they’re both fetching stuff for their wives but are to cautious to talk to one another. Eventually they do talk to each other when they run into each getting midnight snacks and they actually get on really well. Lorcan understands the dark side to Azriel that he struggles to deal with and Azriel understands how difficult it can be having a unique and rare power.
  * Look, I’m not saying there would be kinky foursomes. But I’m also not saying there wouldn’t be kinky foursomes.
  * Everyone agrees that Fenrys and Connell are the most the most beautiful things to ever be born.
  * So the Cadre are all serving Aelin and wouldn’t have it any other way but it’s also really nice for them to see someone else who is a great ruler and who sincerely cares about that fate of their kingdom.
  * Chaol is fast friends with Tarquin. Both men are new untested/unexpected leaders trying their best to make a difference.
  * Our bat trio challenges Dorian and Chaol to a game of cards thinking they could swindle them but little do they know Dorian’s been doing that to people for years and Chaol’s always been there to back him up. It’s a super intense game that either side is constantly winning and losing.
  * Feyre takes Aelin to that one shop. You know, the one with the underthings. Aelin goes wild and buys so much lingerie that Feyre has to help her carry it back.
  * Mor feels put out that there’s another strong blonde woman taking the attention of her friends but all it takes it one conversation about clothes and Aelin and Mor become besties.
  * Cass and Aedion have a HUGE conversation for hours swapping war tactics and comparing Cassian’s armies to Aedion’s bane. They then have a huge session where they show off all their scars and the stories associated with them all.
  * Lys turns into different people just to fuck with them. Like the inner circle all know that Lys and Aedion together but when they see Aedion kissing some random chick they’re positivity scandalised. And then there’s this Ghost Leopard just following him around and no one knows where it came from. Lys changes into random woman like Aelin of Mor and messes around and waits for someone to notice.
  * Feyre gives Dorian lessons on how to harness his power. Because she has magic from all courts she’s the closest person he’s ever met to having raw magic and to mastering it so she’s actually really helpful. (More helpful than Rowan even).
  * Lucien and Aelin go head to head with their fire magic. They end up just messing around though and playing jokes then it being an actual competition.
  * They all just slot so well together and all enjoy branching out to all these new friends when previously they’ve all been more or less secluded to the same group.




	3. Nessian domestic life

  * Adjusting to the domestic life after everything they went through wasn’t as hard as they were expecting.
  * Cassian expected Nesta to change her mind every five minutes, and Nesta waited for Cassian to believe in her more. She made her decision, and her only regret was that she hadn’t made it sooner. Of course, she needed time to heal on her own, but there were moments in the months she spent in Illyria with him that she was so nasty she was surprised to this day he still stuck around. She had been trying to push him away, get rid of anything that even remotely reminded her of the war and triggered her panic attacks or drinking spells.
  * Eventually, Cassian stopped waking up with anxiety that she wouldn’t be there, and Nesta stopped panicking over the sound of metal clanging or Cassian disappearing for work before breakfast.
  * They bought a house just outside Velaris where they would still be close enough to the city but also far enough away that they weren’t disturbed.
  * They had a weekday routine, and they loved it.
  * Every morning Cassian would cook them a hearty breakfast, whether he’d be there to enjoy it with her or not. He would sometimes wake her if he was leaving early, and sometimes he noted the heavy bags under her eyes and he’d leave with nothing but a kiss to her forehead. In the mornings, Nesta would clean. It was part of a ritual she was doing to try and stay focused on positive things – like a healthy living space. She also liked to stay neat for her mate. But more than that, it made her feel good about herself, when there was a time when she was so self-destructive it was a miracle she came out on the other side at all.
  * Cassian would return for lunch, and he’d cook for them again. Usually it was shawarma, scones, and chai. They’d chat about their mornings, sometimes if Nesta was feeling cheeky they’d have sex, and then he’d fly her into the city on his way back to whatever he was doing with Rhys and Az. Nesta would attend two meetings three times a week. One was for fae who had anxiety, whether from the war or some other trauma, and the other was for those whose lives had been changed by alcohol. When Nesta was done, she would visit her sisters and the few friends she had made. She would go shopping and send letters to her dear friend Emerie, whom she missed daily and wished was closer to her.
  * She would return home on her own and settle in and read a book. She was yet to start working. She was still focusing on healing, inside and out. Her steps were small but monumental, and she was proud of herself.
  * Cassian, after spending all day bickering with his brothers about this issue and that, was always overwhelmingly happy to return to his mate. He would greet her with a kiss and snuggle in next to her. Nesta made dinner, and Cassian made dessert, and they were so happy it was hard to contain their smiles around each other.
  * Weekends were the days where they could relax but also explore. Cassian wanted her to see the world, not just the meagre slice he could offer to her. He would take her to markets across the seas, sail with her to islands with exotic creatures, fly her to the tops of spires and mountains across Prythian and let her consume the views around her.
  * They would also make love. Nesta had never felt any true affection from a male other than Cassian, and she was starved for it. Before, when she bedded males she didn’t even know the names of, it was a different kind of release. It was a distraction, a moment of ecstasy she couldn’t even find at the bottom of a bottle. It was different with her Cassian. He was oh so very gentle, but when she wanted _more_ and wanted it _harder_ he could always give it to her in a way that had her weak at the knees and trembling beneath him. Those other males made her feel nothing – which she wanted – and Cassian made her feel loved – which she needed.
  * She also felt satisfied when she was able to make him finish with a moan that could shake their walls. The moments when he was under her, looking up at her like a dreamer from Hewn City seeing the sun for the first time, made her not just aroused but also just… joyful. The moments she had with him were joyful.
  * Cassian loved to spoon. He loved having her near him, loved smelling their intertwined scents and touching her. Not for arousal, just to know what she was still there and that she was something tangible in his hands. It made his heart stop sometimes, when he thought about how much he loved this healing woman. His only regret was that it took him so damn long to see how much pain she was in, to see through the cutting insults and barbed snarls so that he could’ve just helped her sooner – let her know that he was rooting for her to succeed.
  * Domestic life for them is peaceful, and stable, and something Nesta didn’t think she’d ever have and something Cassian had yearned for for 600 years.




	4. Nessian's first time

  * Cassian loved her – by the cauldron he did. He didn’t care how much she snarled at him, or how cruel her words were. He saw her for what she is, who she truly is, and there wasn’t a single part he didn’t want.
  * Being in Illyria had forced her to quit some of her more toxic habits, but that did not mean that she was healing inside at all. They had made progress, but she was still rough-hewn and scared, even if she didn’t want to admit it.
  * There was a storm, an unusually brutal one, and it made Cassian tuck Nesta away in their house, much to her protest. But even the Illyrians would struggle in this weather, and they were far better equipped to it than Nesta was. 
  * Cassian was making them a stew, his shirt and leathers hanging up to dry. Nesta sat in her soaked dress, arms crossed and scowl on her face. Cassian knew she wanted to be anywhere but with him, but he had grown accustomed to her hostility. He had tried giving her space before, and it hadn’t worked. So even if she despised his presence, he wouldn’t leave. Nesta had to know there was someone in the world who was rooting for her.
  * They started fighting, he didn’t even know what about. Maybe she didn’t like the stew, maybe she just hated him. When she screamed at him, “Why are you even here beyond some brutish loyalty to your brother?” he blanched back. Not from her tone, but from the inaccuracy of her statement.
  * “I am here because I want to help you.”
  * “I don’t need help.”
  * “Sometimes we need help and don’t even realise it.”
  * She threw a clock at him, which he easily caught and pushed aside. She shrieked at him again – telling him he was a liar, that he was pathetic, and he took it. Because he loved her. She didn’t know it, but he did.
  * So he told her.
  * “I love you, Nesta Archeron. And I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”
  * She went silent at the words. He waited. One minute. Three. Five. The wind the only sound as it made the windows creak and whistle.
  * “How on earth could you love someone like me?” she whispered through the darkness.
  * So he told her. Like a list of lovers lost, he went word by word as to why he adored her. Her ferocity. She challenged him. Her love for her sisters. Her stoic-ness. Her taste in erotica (that one nearly made her smile). The way her voice sound after she’s just woken up. Her intelligence. The way her hair catches the sunlight. Her human heart. Her Illyrian soul. Her.
  * She was breathing heavy as he went through the details, and he had never been more resolved to a truth. When he was done, she walked forward. She put her hands on his chest, her breasts, fuller now that she was eating healthy again, rose and fell and she sighed.
  * Cassian was still – more than he ever had been. She had all the control here.
  * Nesta leaned forward and placed her head on his chest. Her lips grazed his skin as she said, “You foolish male.”
  * Then she kissed him.
  * It was hesitant, a peck, then another, then she took him more forcefully when he didn’t cringe away. Her hand wrapped to the back of his head, where she tangled it in his hair to make him come closer. Her other hand reached behind her, pulling at the string to undo her dress.
  * Cassian pulled away, eyes wide from her actions.
  * “What – what are you doing?”
  * “What does it look like?”
  * He shivered. Was this real? Besides that one day on the last afternoon of the war, she had never shown interest. As a friend, yes, maybe, sometimes, kind of, but not as a lover. Not like Cassian did.
  * “Are you sure?” He was a bastard. He was nothing.
  * She was vulnerable when she said, “I don’t want you to fuck me Cassian.” Her voice broke. “I want you to make love to me, the way they do in my books, the way mates do it. Love me, Cassian. Please.”
  * He conceded.
  * So gently, he turned her. He slipped off her dress, kissing her shoulders. He undid her corset, smoothing his hands down her back. He stepped in front of her, naked but for her underwear, and dipped his head to kiss her again. His hands were shaking.
  * It was her that led them to the bed. It was her that undid his belt and pants before they lay together.
  * At first, they just lied on their sides and looked at each other – consumed the other visually.
  * Then Nesta scooted closer, nudging his nose with hers.
  * This time it was Cassian to take the lead. He kissed her like she was the antidote to the most dangerous poison. When she pulled him on top of her, he made himself stable, so he didn’t press into her too hard. He wanted to be gentle with her.
  * He spent hours making her moan in every way he could. His fingers, his tongue, everything he had he gave to her while whispering how much he loved her.
  * When they were done, they just looked at each other, Nesta not saying a word. She was enveloped in his arms, and he was the steadiest thing she’d had her whole life.
  * And the uncertainty of that certainty scared her.
  * They went to sleep with him cocooned around her, her face nuzzled in his chest and their legs tangled. It was the best night sleep they’d both ever had.
  * Cassian woke first and made them breakfast. Nesta mumbled that she wanted to sleep, so he ate on his lonesome, a smile on this face the whole time, and left her a serving while he went to work.
  * He spent most of his day with Emerie, who commented on the ‘frankly weird jovial mood’ he was in. He wasn’t going to say anything, but while they cleared the flooded gutter out the front of her store he confessed why.
  * “It’s Nesta and I… we’re together.”
  * She raised her eyebrows.
  * “What makes you say that?”
  * He explained in vague details what happened the night before, his goofy, love sick grin only widening. But she just looked at him in concern.
  * “Did Nesta tell you she loved you back?”
  * He opened his mouth to say yes, but no words came out. Because no – no she didn’t. But she didn’t need to. What she felt for him was her business, and she would tell him when she was read.
  * “Cassian, did Nesta explicitly say that you two are now together?”
  * Another question that’s answer was no.
  * Emerie looked at him with doubt and pity in her eyes, but Cassian didn’t mind. He knew what happened the night before meant something – he knew he wasn’t just another coping mechanism to her.
  * He continued on with his day, the scent of Nesta still fresh on him. He did his work as planned, and then a little more. The storm caused flooding, and debris had to be cleared before he returned home. He was later than usual, and on his way back picked up Nesta’s favourite desserts and a single poppy flower.
  * When he walked through the door, she was sitting in her reading chair with a book in her hands. She didn’t look up to greet him, even as he called her name and started excitedly speaking to her, nor as he asked if he could cut her a slice of the cake he’d gotten her.
  * He was approaching her with the single flower when he smelt it.
  * She’d been with a male today.
  * A male that wasn’t him.
  * He stopped dead in his tracks and backed up a few steps.
  * The scent was fresh. Only a few hours old maybe. Here while he was with Emerie. He swallowed hard and was silent. She’d had a male here after him, after what he’d said to her.
  * He was nothing to her.
  * He threw the flower in the trash and walked straight out of the house the way he came.




End file.
